Save Me Perfection Isn't Good Enough!
by dragonfreak1991
Summary: Harry isn't a perfect saviour, Draco not a deadly Deatheater. Aside their differences they have so many similarities. Will Harry put aside his dignity and ask for help, for a saviour to save the saviour of the wizard world. Is perfection enough for them?
1. Chapter 1: Save me I can't save myself!

Perfection, oh, what a word…

You talk and talk,  
All day long.  
I listen and think people are all the same,

Sometimes I think our relationship is just a game.

Everyday people tell me you are too good for me,  
This moment, this second, I'd believe every word said to me.

And I know I'm not perfect,  
Maybe you can save me.

But if not that's okay,

'Cause it's not perfect;  
Nothing is perfect.

These tears fall down pale cheeks,

Scars mark a body of beauty.

Smeared make-up down my face,

Wonder why I deserve this;

Do I deserve this?

And everyday people tell me you are too good for me,  
But it's this moment, this second.

So yes, and oh yes, I'd believe every word they'd said to me.

Maybe you can save me,  
We all know I'm not perfect;  
It's not perfect.  
And beauty;

Nothing is perfect.

People are all the same,  
Aren't they?

I hear you talk and talk,  
Every minute of every day.

People are the same,  
Could this be a game?

Will you save me?

Beauty, although make-up smears my face, laden with tears,  
Take away all those horrible fears.  
Can you, would you, could you…

Please Save Me!


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Draco!

You, Draco Malfoy are a mystery. One day you are insulting me, the next helping my pale body up after a violent spasm of illness waved over me in the boy's bathroom, no cruel words passed your lips, your cold blue lips. It was winter then, it's summer now, no sweater's to hide the cuts, no reason to explain my illness, so now Hermione is dragging my lead feet down to the hospital wing, as if I need help, but she knows nothing, for once she was stumped and had no words from any book to say. She'll find some soon, then she'd come to me in the hospital wing room that I'm in and she'd tell me "Harry James Potter, how dare you, what you did was selfish don't you realise how much the wizarding world needs you?" I don't want to die, not yet at least that's Voldemort's job after all, no I just want peace, something I won't ever get. The boy who lived dies in a tragic accident: Suicide or Slaughter? I could just see the headlines the Daily Prophet would make if they knew of my condition, Draco… Malfoy came and saw me the other day, said that he was sorry, didn't say what for but I could tell it was sincere. Dumbledore said I went home to look after my sick aunt, nobody except Hermione and Ron thought that was out of place, after all they knew how much I hated them, at least Hermione knew I was ill, Draco knew, Hermione probably told Ron and Ron would have marched to Dumbledore and demanded to see me, he would have said that it was in my interests nobody sees me, so I can get better quicker, but not seeing anyone except that damned medi-witch was making me go mad. 

I still think Draco Malfoy is a mystery, one minute his here being nice to me, then I hear about how he hexed Ron the other day. I've been in the hospital wing for so long I've lost count of hours, days, months that I was in here for, at first I counted hours, then days, then the months, I'd say I've been in here for nearly the entire year, wouldn't somebody find it funny the saviour of the wizarding world can't even save himself. No more, I reached out for my wand and was going to perform a cutting hex towards my heart when Draco burst in, "Damn it Potter!" My wand went flying out of my hand, and I growled, "Why? Why care, you should be happy if I die, don't you remember you hated me?"

He smirked and gave a cold laugh, "Yes Potter, hated, not anymore, how about we go get you some food other than the slop they serve in the hospital wing?" I nodded, unable to move completely. "Well?" He asked, and I tried to stand, my legs not being used to walking collapsed underneath me, and I let out an undignified yelp as I came crushing down to the ground. Shutting my eyes expecting the fall to come I don't instead I feel a pair of strong hands on my waist, "Come on Potter, I thought you were good at walking, you do so well at strutting around the school…" Despite no coldness in that statement I pushed his hands off me and stumbled trying to regain my balance only to fall again, this time landing on the ground in a thump. Draco helped me up, he put my right arm around his shoulders and his left arm around my waist walking both of us to the kitchens and saying to the house-elf's that surrounded us, "Get us some food, perhaps some energy foods, pumpkin juice and a pepper-up potion…" With that a bustle of action happened around us and Draco set me down gently on a seat, "I'm not a fucking doll Malfoy!"  
"Ah, you'd rather me leave you here, without any assistance to walk back to the infirmary, then have to stay there longer…" I shook my head, "Didn't think so!"

The food, drink and potion came, "Eat this first then drink the potion only then you can have some pumpkin juice…" He handed me a piece of lemon cheese-cake that was for dessert earlier (he told me he hadn't been eating, his worry for me was getting to him), I snorted at that Malfoy care for me was a lie. Yet he was now wasn't he, taking care of me? I swallowed the vile tasting potion and immediately started to feel better, I drunk some pumpkin juice and it washed away the awful flavour of the pepper-up potion.


End file.
